


An Announcement

by Nakeycatstakebaths



Series: Who's That Girl [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All live in a loft together, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Clarke and Monty are teachers, Clarke is bro’s with Murphy Monty and Jasper, Each chapter circulates around a different couple, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jasper is kind of a sidekick in this sorry no romance for him, Love at First Sight, Murphy and Bellamy are firefighters, New Girl au, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakeycatstakebaths/pseuds/Nakeycatstakebaths
Summary: New Girl AU!Bellamy and Clarke have lived together as best friends for almost five years, along with three other roommates. And things have always been fine--good even. Until suddenly, they're not just friends anymore and things start to get really really confusing.With two pink lines, Clarke's entire world gets turned on its axis...now she not only has to figure out how to tell Bellamy about how she really feels but also about their baby.Part 1 in the "Who's That Girl" series!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Who's That Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718803
Comments: 31
Kudos: 347





	An Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohohno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohohno/gifts).



> Based off a very kind prompt I received on Tumblr from my dear friend @ohohno with a little bit of a New Girl twist! This one-shot is part of a series 
> 
> This is all meant to be goofy and fun!

Well…there it was, two pink lines.

Positive.

Shit.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Hell, nobody was even supposed to know they were having sex. They broke a loft rule, not even an unspoken one, one of the rules from the binder.

Monty was going to make her put so much money in the douchebag jar for this.

Did Bellamy even want a baby?

Did he want to date her?

What would everyone else think?

They never talked about their hook-ups, just snuck into each other’s rooms in the middle of the night and snuck back out in the early morning. The rest of the time they were just—best friends.

He was her best friend, arguably the most important person in her life. Under any other circumstance, he would be the first person she told about this. Even before this, before the sex, he was her person, the one she laughed and cried with.

She needed to tell him, he deserved to know.

But she couldn’t, not yet anyway.

She had to figure out how to do this, how she wanted to approach this.

There was only one chance to do this right.

Did she just tell him about the baby? Or tell him the entire truth. Tell him that she wanted to be with him, for real. Wanted to be able to go to sleep in the same bed and wake up without having to run down the hallway without her pants on. She had been thinking about it a lot lately, even before all of this. Things changed, they were more affectionate, lingering longer, kissing more softly. There was a small glimmer of hope, hope that he felt the same way.

But now it would be hard to differentiate whether he wanted to be with her or whether he was just sticking around for the sake of their kid.

Their kid.

Their baby.

Half hers and half his. Already growing into what would eventually be a person.

Her hand slid to her lower belly, fingers tracing absently at her skin. Would it be a boy? A girl? Have blonde hair, brown eyes…

Something in her chest knotted at the thought, this was real, and it wasn’t going away. Bellamy would be an amazing dad, she knew that much. If they were normal, if they were actually together, if he knew how she felt, there would be no hesitation here.

She wanted to be excited so badly, was excited despite her anxiety but the thought of having to tell him everything like this made her stomach turn.

It had to be perfect and she had to tell him the truth.

This wasn’t just about them anymore.

***

There was something extremely gross about keeping a pregnancy test in the pocket of your overalls, but there was really nowhere else it could go.

She had four roommates, three of whom had no boundaries and one of whom was Bellamy. It was just too big of a risk to leave it lying around. The last thing she needed was Jasper going into her room to steal her colored pencils and finding it in her desk drawer.

He would never be able to keep his mouth shut.

Spooning frosting on her cupcake, she shed the thought of that. The test was safe, right under her nose, the pink plastic cap just barely covered by the opening of her pocket.

It didn’t matter anyway; she was going to tell Bellamy when he got home from work.

These were his favorite cupcakes, red velvet with chocolate frosting, little blue sprinkles on top. It was a nice soft transition, she would give him the cupcakes, sit him down and tell him. She hadn’t decided whether or not she was going to tell him how she felt before or after showing him the test, but it felt like more of a game-time decision. It would be obvious at the time surely. She still wasn’t even 100% sure that she was going to tell him about her feelings at all, there was still a chance that he didn’t feel the same way, that it would make this whole pregnancy a million times more awkward.

She turned on some music, trying to keep her mind on anything other than the ticking clock. She had time, he wouldn’t be home from the fire station until 4:30 at least. Nobody else was supposed to be home today, today was normally their sex day.

Her body involuntarily shuddered at the thought, a ripple of heat settling straight to the middle of her legs. Sex had been all she could think about lately, all day and all night. Honestly, it was surprising that Bellamy hadn’t figured out something was up, but he was probably enjoying the extra action too much too really care. Even if he was her best friend, he was still a guy.

“Hey, what’s the special occasion?!” a voice said casually, only a few feet from her.

The sound of it caused her to jump, sent the cupcake falling to the flop and her spatula flying a few feet in front of them.

“Dammit Jasper, you scared the shit out of me!” she exclaimed, bending down to start scraping frosting off the tile floor.

In her rush to clean, she forgot about the test…sitting loosely in her pocket. The angle was just enough to send it sliding out, clattering to the floor with little fanfare.

Dammit.

Jasper’s eyes went wide, gaze flicking from her to the test and back again.

This was exactly what she had been most afraid of. Jasper was by far the easiest roommate to explain this to, he was sweet and a good listener, too crazy himself to really judge her. But he was also incredibly bad with secrets.

“Is that—” he asked quietly, eyes still glued to the little piece of pink and white plastic.

“Yeah…”

“Are you?”

“Yeah,” she answered sheepishly, leaving the cupcake on the floor so she could straighten, leaning awkwardly against the counter as he and Jasper stared at each other in silence.

He caught her red-handed, there was no way she could cover this up. Plus she was a terrible liar, so it wasn’t like she could come up with a believable excuse.

“It’s Bellamy’s isn’t it?” Jasper said, phrasing it like a question but in reality, he wasn’t really asking.

“Huh, how—”

What?

Jasper knew…

How did Jasper know?

“Okay slow your roll you’re doing that panicky thing with your eyes and if I stress you out then Bellamy will kill me when he finds out so please relax.”

“How did you know?” she asked, trying to steady herself.

“I didn’t. It was just a guess. But it’s kind of obvious, he is literally always fawning all over you.”

“He does not fawn all over me!”

“He kind of does, he always makes extra food because he knows that you forget to make dinner and he makes us all be super quiet on Saturdays because it’s your only day to sleep in and anytime we watch a movie and there’s a funny part he very unsubtly looks to you to see if you’re laughing too. None of those are things that normal friends do.”

“That’s oddly very detailed.”

“I’m more observant than you guys give me credit for. Also, like I said, it’s not like either of you were trying to hide it.”

“We kind of were…”

“Well, then you both did a bad job.”

“Don’t tell anyone please, he needs to hear it from me,” she said, voice a little desperate, probably giving her away.

“He’s going to be happy about it Clarke,” Jasper assured, smile genuine as he squeezed her arm. “How could he not be?”

“We’re not really—not—”

“Together?”

Dammit. Jasper really was a lot more observant than he led on. Maybe she should give him more credit. She hadn’t really expected someone who was heavily emotionally dependent on a cat to be able to read her relationship so accurately.

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that part if I were you.”

“Well now that you know, you can help me,” she deflected, not really wanting to hear Jasper convince her of Bellamy’s feelings. It was too confusing, distracting, the idea that their roommates were observing their interactions was uncomfortable.

“I think the cupcakes are kind of a lost cause,” he sighed, bending to help her retrieve the ones that had fallen to the floor.

He was right, most of them were smushed and with all her nervous energy the other ones turned out astonishingly ugly. They were fine to keep out on the counter for everyone to eat but it absolutely wasn’t good enough for her announcement.

“What should I do?!” she sighed, flopping against the counter dramatically before reaching to stuff half a cupcake in her mouth. It was highly unattractive, but it was just Jasper, so it didn’t really matter.

But before Jasper could say anything, the door swung open, banging harshly against the wall. Murphy and Bellamy emerged seconds later, a little sooty and still wearing their firemen pants.

Sharing a panicked look, Jasper kicked the test under the counter, pushing it out of sight just in time. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, shooting Jasper a grateful look as Bellamy and Murphy came to inspect the dessert.

“My favorite,” Bellamy said with a wide grin, siding up to her, pushing their shoulders together. “Thank you, I really needed this today.”

For a minute she was so wrapped up in the feel of him, the heat of his body, that she didn’t register what he said, that he reeked of smoke, that he was home two hours before he was supposed to be.

“Someone’s fucking wax melter exploded, set the entire building on fire. Imagine, death by a sugar cookie scented wax cube,” Murphy scoffed, ripping his cupcake in half so he could smash it into a sandwich.

“People almost died Murph, we almost died,” Bellamy said darkly, giving Murphy a sharp glare.

“Dollar in the douchebag jar?” Jasper asked excitedly, almost bouncing as he looked between Bellamy and Clarke.

“I think so…” Clarke agreed, holding her palm up for a high five.

“That jar is full of **my** money, you guys might as well rename it the Murphy loses money jar…”

“You realize you just agreed that you’re a douche, right?”

“Fuck this, I’m going to take a shower…” Murphy sighed, shoving a bill into the almost full jar and flipping them off as he left.

“I just need to get out of these clothes,” Bellamy said, shoving the rest of the cupcake into his mouth and bumping his shoulder with Clarke’s as he turned to go back to his room.

Something was definitely wrong.

He seemed muted, sad, even forcing Murphy to lose money didn’t seem to give him the usual spark of joy it usually did. The amount of smoke on his clothes, how early they came home, it was enough to make her worry.

“I know you want to go after him, I’ll keep it in my room,” Jasper said, flicking his eyes down to the space below the counter.

“Thanks, Jasper,” she smiled, as much as she had wanted to do this by herself, it was incredibly nice to have someone by her side. It was a relief that someone knew, that someone was holding this secret other than her.

Clarke entered Bellamy’s room without knocking, pushing on the heavy wooden door carefully, it’s not like there was anything behind it that she hadn’t seen before.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the corner of the floor, clothing sitting on a pile at his feet, only a pair of flannel pajama pants covering his body.

This was nothing like how she imagined this afternoon going. In fact, this was the opposite of what she was expecting to feel right now. But this wasn’t about her—her news, their news…it could wait. Bellamy needed her right now, that much was clear.

“Today was…really bad. Really fucking bad,” he said quietly, eyes flicking up to hers, voice cracking just slightly. It was obvious he had been holding this all in while they were in the kitchen, why Murphy’s joke made him react so quickly.

Bellamy had been a firefighter for a long time, it took a lot to shake him. If he was saying it was bad, it was something close to a life or death situation. Her chest tightened and she fought the urge to let her hand drift to her stomach. He could have died today, would have died without knowing about their baby.

She had to tell him soon, every day that she waited was taking this away from him. But she couldn’t right now, he didn’t let himself break down in front of other people often, right now she just had to be there for him.

“Hey, you’re here, you’re alive,” she said gently, sitting beside him, placing a hand on his thigh, just a gesture to show him she was there for him.

“Can you just—hold me for a second?” he asked, sounding more vulnerable than she had ever heard him. The request threw her off, it was…unexpected. But the way he was looking at her, it made her heart squeeze in her chest. She loved him so much, wanted to take all this pain away. If he needed her to hold him, she would.

“Of course.”

Slowly, carefully, she moved back on the bed, lying on top of the covers. He followed, curling against her chest, burying his face in her neck. He was entirely too large to fit comfortably in her arms, but she held him close, smoothing a hand over his hair.

“I’ve got you, I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered against his forehead, pressing a soft kiss to his hairline.

***

She turned to the side, her stomach was still flat. If anything, it was flatter than it was before from how nauseous she was.

There never seemed to be a good time to tell Bellamy and after the cupcake fiasco, nothing ever seemed good enough.

Things were different after the fire in that apartment building, they spent every night together, not just having sex but sleeping. Bellamy was always in her space, always touching her, pressing familiar kisses to the side of her head, coming up behind her when she was cooking.

It was everything she wanted out of their relationship, but the weight of her news sat heavily between them.

Things were finally good, and she was about to tilt it all on its axis.

With one final look at her stomach, she lowered her shirt, keeping her hand pressed against her lower stomach as she stepped out of the bathroom.

“Has she told him yet?”

“I think we would’ve heard by now if she did.”

“They’re literally glued to each other, maybe they don’t want anyone else to know yet.”

“They’re always glued to each other.”

“I know, but more so than usual—”

Clarke leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, listening to pieces of the conversation as it drifted through the hallway.

Of course.

Japer told Monty.

That kid was incapable of keeping a secret.

Closing the bathroom door with a little more force than necessary, she stepped into the living room, raising a single eyebrow at Jasper.

“Congratulations?” Monty said weakly, trying to break the tension in the air.

“You told Monty!?!”

“Hey, at least I didn’t tell Bellamy.”

“Oh yes how generous of you. What part of secret don’t you understand?!”

“You know I’m bad with secrets, plus I thought maybe it would be easier for us to think of an idea together.”

“Any ideas?” she sighed, flopping down on the couch. She had to think of something soon, the longer she sat on the secret, the harder it would get. “I thought of something…but it’s kind of stupid.”

“Let’s hear it! We love stupid.”

“Okay so me and Bellamy have this mug, and if one of us is in the mood to—you know—we set the mug out on the counter. So I thought I could just like—” holding up a finger, she stood from the couch, jogging to the kitchen to retrieve the ceramic mug. Then, she put the test into the mug and set it down on the counter. “Ta-da!”

“Are you telling me that I’ve drunk hot chocolate out of your sex mug?!” Jasper squealed, sliding off the couch and rolling around on the floor.

“It’s not a sex mug!”

“It’s kind of a sex mug…” Monty shrugged, hanging off the side of the couch to poke Jasper. “Also like what if someone else finds the mug first? You’re just going to leave a pregnancy test on the counter and hope that Bellamy finds it and assumes it's yours?”

“Ugh, what should I do then? This is driving me crazy,” she sighed, folding herself over the counter. Keeping secrets from Bellamy was exhausting, she had to constantly watch her words, make sure that she didn’t let something slip on accident.

“I think you’re thinking too small…”

***

“This is not at all what I had in mind…” Clarke sighed, pushing a balloon out of her face. There were literally hundreds of balloons, blue, white and pink crammed into their living room. Apparently, Monty knew a guy.

“Now this is an announcement!” Monty said proudly, crossing his arms and examining his handiwork.

There was barely space to walk, everywhere she looked, there was another balloon. It was too much, honestly ridiculous and distracting.

This wasn’t them at all.

The idea of telling Bellamy like this just didn’t feel right.

“I have the best—” Murphy’s voice echoed, the front door swinging open.

“Oh my God, John, you didn’t!” another voice exclaimed, the squeak of balloon rubbing together cutting through the air.

“I sure did! Happy birthday, baby,” Murphy said with the smug smile, eyes flicking over to the rest of the group, quietly warning them not to blow this for him.

It was kind of a relief, she didn’t want this. At least Murphy could put it to good use, he actually seemed to like this one.

“Happy birthday Emori,” she grinned, weaving through the maze of balloons to give Murphy’s girlfriend a hug.

***

It had been almost a week since she found out and she still hadn’t found a good way to tell Bellamy. Everything seemed either too big or too small, usually leading to her chickening out just before he got home. This was spiraling out of control quickly, and if she didn’t figure this out fast, someone was going to let it slip.

“What if you tied the test to Cornelius?” Jasper suggested, holding up his cat and waving it around in the air.

“It’s Clarke’s pregnancy announcement, not yours…” Monty groaned, taking the cat out of Jasper’s hands and setting it back down on the floor.

“Clarke is pregnant?!” Murphy’s voice called from the linen closet, the sound of a shelf knocking over and hitting the ground as he half fell into the living room.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Clarke asked, at the same time that Jasper said, “What the fuck are you doing in the closet?”

“I switched shifts like three days ago which you would have noticed if you ever invited me to these hangouts.”

“You live here, you don’t need to be invited…”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Why are you inside the closet?” Jasper asked again, louder this time, interrupting Monty and Murphy’s bickering.

“I keep my sourdough starter in there! I needed to feed it,” Murphy answered defensively, chucking a pillow at Jasper’s head. “Now, did I just hear you say that Clarke is pregnant?”

“Oh my God…” Clarke groaned, covering her face with a pillow and screaming.

This secret was officially no longer a secret. At this point literally, everyone knew except for the person who mattered most.

“Shit. Congratulations? We’re happy about this right?”

“Yeah, I’m happy about it,” she admitted, smiling softly.

“Does Bellamy know?” Murphy smirked, raising a single eyebrow at her knowingly.

“How did you—”

“I told you it was super obvious…but nobody ever listens to me!”

“Jasper is right, it’s super obvious. Also, there’s a picture of just the two of you that mysteriously appeared in his locker like six months ago…so I’ve had my suspicions for a while.”

Maybe they weren’t as subtle as she thought. Everybody knew. Why were they even sneaking around? Who suggested sneaking around in the first place? Was it him? Why did he have a picture of her in his locker at work? Did he want the people he worked with to know they were together? Six months was longer than they had been sleeping together.

Her head was spinning, she couldn’t think straight. In fact, she felt a little nauseous. Part of that might be the pregnancy but some of it was also because she suddenly had no idea what was going on. She thought she did, but that was before all this.

“You need to calm down if Bellamy finds out I stressed you out he’s going to kill me…” Murphy said quickly, kneeling in front of her and placing both hands on her knees, rubbing soothing circles into the knees of her jeans.

“He—he doesn’t know,” she admitted quietly, flopping back against the couch. Waiting for Murphy to get mad at her. He was Bellamy’s best friend, if anyone was going to be angry on his behalf it was going to be him.

“He’s going to be **so** happy. I’ve known Bellamy a really long time, he’s a born dad. Just tell him. He cares about you a lot,” Murphy assured in a surprisingly gentle voice.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” she half sobbed, covering Murphy’s hands with her own. It felt good, to be honest, Murphy had a way of bringing out the truth like that. As much as she was excited, she was also terrified. This wasn’t the way that she envisioned starting a family. Sure, she loved Bellamy, wanted to be with him, wanted this all to work out so badly but there was still a chance that it wouldn’t.

“Just be honest with him, I think all this fanfare is making things more complicated than it needs to be,” Monty added, moving to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“This is a loft baby, it’s going to have a lot of people who love it…including its dad,” Jasper agreed, sitting on her other side.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the hug, letting herself sink into it for a moment. Never in a million years did she think when she answered that Craigslist ad and met these boys that she would have something like this. Somehow, this weird group had turned into her family, the people who supported her during the kind of things she normally would’ve tried to handle alone.

She had tried to handle this alone and the universe just didn’t want to let her. But in a way, she was grateful for it, glad that she had her friends to talk her through this.

“If we’re dropping the fanfare does that mean ordering 54 blue and pink flamingoes is off the table?” Jasper asked, breaking the tension slightly as he pulled up a website called zoorental.com on his phone.

“I’m not even dignifying that with a response.”

***

Clarke cupped her mug of tea in both hands, pacing back and forth across the length of the loft. She could do this. It wouldn’t be that hard, she just had to be honest. Bellamy deserved to know the truth, this couldn’t wait any longer, her lower belly was starting to round out just a little. It was barely noticeable to the untrained eye, enough to raise the hem of her tank top slightly but she knew and with the way Bellamy’s hands were always on her…he would notice.

You can do this. You can do this.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered to herself, practicing saying it out loud. The words felt heavy on her tongue, foreign.

The test lay on the coffee table and she bent, picking it up and spinning it between her fingers, staring at it. The two pink lines were a little faded now, she should probably take another one just to have something to show him. She waited so long that her prop had become useless, fitting.

There was no good way to do this, but being straightforward felt like a far better alternative to dancing monkeys and balloons.

All she had to do was say it.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she held the test to her chest, the cool plastic digging slightly into her skin.

“Bellamy, I’m pregnant,” she whispered again, opening her eyes and staring out into the dark loft, imagining him standing in front of her.

The words came more easily this time, rolling off her tongue in one fluid sentence, far more sure of herself than she had been only moments before.

She spun in a small circle, whispering the words over and over again almost giddy with joy at how good it felt to finally say it.

It was late and the rush of excitement mixed with her lack of sleep was making her a little loopy.

Leaning into it, she lunged forward, holding the test in the air, whispering the words. She waved it in the air like a wand, drawing letters like a Disney Channel actor.

With a soft chuckle, she knelt down on one knee, holding the test like an engagement ring, presenting it to an imaginary Bellamy. It was so ridiculous, but honestly less stupid than some of the other stuff she had tried.

“Clarke?” a voice said behind her causing her to almost fall over in surprise.

It was Bellamy.

He was sleep mussed, shirt rumbled, hair sticking up in a hundred different directions, wearing his glasses.

She was still kneeling on the floor, holding the faded pregnancy test.

His eyes flicked to the small piece of plastic, lingering, like he was trying to make sense of what he was seeing. In an instant, the sleepy look disappeared from his face, his brows shooting to his hairline.

He wasn’t supposed to find out like this, with her ridiculously knelt on the floor with the test. Out of all the possibilities she had imagined, and she had run through a lot, she never envisioned it happening like this.

Slowly, he moved toward her, eyes still focused on the test.

“Is that?” he asked, voice still tinged with sleep, a little gravely.

“Yeah,” she sighed, straightening, hastily moving to pull down the hem of her tank top. “I’m pregnant Bellamy.”

`The words sat heavily between them, making the air thick, the silence deafening.

“I’m awake right?” he asked, running a hand through his hair as his shoulders began to shake, face breaking into a wide smile. “You’re—pregnant.”

“Yeah, you’re awake,” she smiled, taking another step closer, almost closing the distance between them. Her heartbeat caught at the sight of his smile, the way he was smiling at her.

“Holy shit, a baby. **Our** baby,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, burying his face in her neck.

It was a huge weight off her shoulders, that was it.

He knew.

He knew and he was happy.

He didn’t hesitate for even a second. God, she really did love this man.

She held him tightly, running a hand down his back, allowing him time to process the news. She had over a week to process this and still couldn’t wrap her head around the enormity of it, he deserved a minute.

“Clarke,” he murmured, pulling back to cup her jaw in his hands. The way he was looking at her, it caused a wave of emotion so strong that she started to cry.

He kissed her softly through her tears, trailing his hands from her cheeks to her neck, shoulders and waist before hovering a few inches over her stomach.

“Can I?”

She nodded, still not quite able to formulate words, pulling up her shirt just enough to allow his hands to touch her bare skin.

“I can’t believe this, there’s a baby in there,” he whispered, framing her hips and rubbing the curve of her stomach with his thumbs. “We did that.”

The tears didn’t stop, if anything, she was crying more than she was before. This was so much better than anything she could’ve imagined, he wanted this. He wanted this just as badly as she did.

“I’m sorry it’s just the hormones, I know this is a lot and I know we’re not really—” she began, clearing her throat, running her hands down his sides as she spoke. “I love you, Bellamy, I think I have for a long time, there’s nobody else I would want to do this with. But I get that this isn’t what you signed up for…I don’t want you to think you have to—if you don’t want to. We’re best friends. You’re my favorite person in the entire world. I want a family with you, a life with you…but I understand that it’s a lot to ask.”

Bellamy’s thumbs stilled against her skin, eyes flicking up to meet hers. He looked…confused, like she totally caught him off guard. It was understandable, she just dumped a lot of information on him. But his lack of reaction still made her nervous. That wasn’t what she planned to say, but she needed to let it out, she couldn’t handle him touching her like this, smiling at her like this and hold it in any longer. It wasn’t fair, she knew that, this was a lot of information to put on someone at one time, but this wasn’t a normal situation anyway.

“Even if you don’t want to be with me, I’m so excited to have this baby with you. You’re the most generous, loving, gentle and kind person I have ever met. You are going to be an amazing dad to our baby,” she finished, trying desperately not to completely break down as she let the words spill out, admitted to all the things she had been afraid of for the past week.

“Clarke, I—” he said carefully, gently, studying her face. “I’ll be right back, please, don’t move.”

Without any further explanation, he jogged toward his room, leaving her standing in the middle of the living room.

Her cheeks burned and she pulled her shirt back down, trying to keep her tears at bay. She had just told him she was in love with him…and he had barely said a word.

Where did he go?

She resisted the urge to run, to escape into her room and close the door. She had to be brave, they needed to figure this out. Whether or not he wanted to be with her, they had this baby to think about now, a baby that would tie them to each other forever. If he didn’t want to be with her, she would just have to get over it, even if it completely broke her heart.

She needed to be strong.

Things were only going to get more difficult from here…now was not the time to lose her cool. There would be time to cry later, when she was alone, when she could call Harper. Now was not the time.

“Do you know who put that stupid ‘no sleeping with roommates’ rule in the loft binder?” Bellamy said, catching her off guard as he rounded the corner, panting slightly. “It was me. Partly because I didn’t want Murphy to try anything slick but also because from the moment I saw you, I knew that I would never be able to get you out of my head.”

“Bellamy…” she tried, this was too much, if he was trying to let her down, she would rather he did it quickly. But he ignored her, kept talking, voice low as he slowly walked toward her.

“And then, it turned out, you weren’t just ridiculously beautiful. You’re smart and funny and you make the best red velvet cupcakes in the entire world and you always know exactly the right thing to say—you ended up becoming my best friend. For a long time, I felt lucky enough to just have that. I don’t have a ton of friends, especially outside of the three dipshits we live with, so our friendship really means a lot to me.”

She braced herself, here it comes, he was letting her down easy. No good relationship conversation ever centers around the value of friendship.

“Until a few months ago, when for the first time, it felt like you might just feel the same way I did. I never wanted it to be a secret. I don’t know how it ended up being a secret, to be honest with you. But it killed me to not be able to be with you around other people. I put a picture of us in my locker at work, just kind of hoping that someone would ask about it just so I could say something to someone. After the fire, I thought that maybe things would change, that we could be together for real. I never expected this. You, us, this baby—it’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“What?” was all she could get out, the wind was completely knocked out of her lungs. She hadn’t seen a single word of what coming. He had to be lying, he had been so weird with her during those initial months. It took them months of bickering and hiding each other’s stuff before they came to become anything closely resembling friends.

This was unbelievable, it felt too good to be true, an impossibly incredible outcome to what she assumed was going to be a terrible, awkward situation. In none of her hypotheticals did he say anything close to that.

“I meant every word I just said but I know you. I know you still think I’m making this all up because of the baby, that I feel obligated to do this. Which is why I wanted to show you this,” he continued, reaching into the pocket of his sweatpants and producing a small, black velvet box.

“Oh my God.”

“I’ve had this since Christmas, when I went back to visit my mom. She told me that this ring was meant for someone special, the right person, the one. I told her I had finally found that. I told her all about you. You can call her and ask her if you don’t believe me. I had no idea whether I would ever get to give this to you, but that was three months ago, before the baby,” he said simply, turning the box in his hands, looking at her nervously.

He’s had the ring for three months. Three months. Only a few weeks after they started sleeping together.

“I can’t believe this,” she whispered, pressing a palm to her cheek, just checking to make sure that she was actually awake. “You love me back.”

“I love you back,” he agreed, smiling at her fondly, stepping into her space. “So, what do you say? Do you want to do this? Do you want to be a family?”

“Bellamy Blake, will you have this baby with me?” she asked wetly, picking up the test from the floor and leaning down on one knee, holding it up in the air again.

Even though she knew the answer, a rush of nerves still pulsed through her body as she smiled up at him, tears welling in her eyes. These were happy tears this time though.

“Only if you’ll marry me,” he smiled, kneeling down to her level and flipping open the velvet box to reveal a simple princess cut ring. It was small, elegant and absolutely perfect.

Barely able to contain her joy, she dove forward, kissing him, funneling all her love into it. He toppled backward from the force of it, the test and the ring both falling to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

It was messy and beautiful and full of love, better than anything she could have ever planned for, truly, absolutely, perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little sappy thing!! I'm excited to have this be a series instead of just a one-shot! 
> 
> If you have prompts, like moodboards or just want to hang you can find me on Tumblr @Nakey-cats-take-bathsss
> 
> Much love, stay safe y'all!


End file.
